


It's Quiet Uptown

by KozuneArtz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Mentions of SBI Family, Tommy-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KozuneArtz/pseuds/KozuneArtz
Summary: Tommy always loved sounds. It was why he was loud, brash, never seem to stop talking. He found comfort in the noise, but also fear.//  Tommyinnit One-shot cause I'm not over it yet :')))
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	It's Quiet Uptown

Tommy always loved sounds.

The whispers in the wind, the sound of the stream by the river bank, melodies sung by the birds in the sky, the crackling by the fireplace,the creaks in the floorboards. 

To him, they were signs of color. Of existence and the presence of being there. A way to ground himself to the world. 

They were signs of life, being alive. 

He had favorite sounds that he treasured from his family.  
Phil's whole-hearted laugh when he'd say something ridiculous and the fatherly affection seeping into his lectures of wise and olden lessons,  
Techno's grunts of subtle awkward approval in spars and comforting voice as he talked about the stories of myth and history long forgotten,  
Wilbur's strumming of his guitar as he made his new symphony and soft hums of lullabies when Tommy was younger.  
He kept them close to his heart. 

When he met Tubbo, the boy's sounds of laughter, pure innocence and happiness made him smile. It drew him to the older boy, and became close friends. He vowed to himself to protect that dearly.  
\----  
On an adventure with Tubbo, They found two music discs. Cat and Mellohi. Of course, Tommy was ecstatic to have found them, immediately running with the brunette back to their house, asking Wilbur to set it up on the Jukebox. 

The record played. 

And he loved it. 

The melody entranced him, beautiful and calming. As he sat on the couch in their living room with his family, listening to the music as he drifted off from tiredness, he couldn't help but think to himself, things were going well.  
\---  
Dream took his discs. 

He stole them, his precious music that reminded him of family, friends, and everything that kept him alive. 

So Tommy did what he had to. 

He declared war.  
He fought, and he fought hard, with his brothers by his side. Friends and enemies were made. 

New sounds came to mind, but instead of calming him, they made him tense. Paranoid. Angry.  
Battlecries full of passion and agony.  
Crashes of buildings and upon buildings  
Loud, deafening beats of tnt exploding,  
A mad, unhinged cackle on the other side of the other side. 

All new, painful.  
But at least they served to ground him to existence, he thinks.  
Assured that he's still alive.  
\----  
Tommy always loved sounds, whether they were good or bad. 

Now, here he was, on the brink of death as his own enemy beats him black and blue. 

But before the light fades from his eyes, before succumbing to the void, to death, he recalls all these sounds. 

He remembers the warmth and kindred voices of his family. Of the lands he used to venture with his friend. Of discs and their tunes.  
\----  
Tommy always loved sounds. 

So when he was greeted with a deafening silence in a land of blinding pure white, it felt like punishment.

Is this what it was? The afterlife?  
Nothing but quiet.

No melody to love with. No beat to follow. No symphony to dance to. 

It felt like torture. 

Tommy, broken and distraught, falls on his knees in quiet sobs. 

He fought so hard to get back a melody stolen, only to be greeted with agonizing silence.


End file.
